German Published Patent Application No. 101 11 020 discloses a joining element of the species in which the relative motion between a magnet system and a magnet sensor apparatus is used for force measurement. The magnet system is preferably a permanent magnet, a Hall sensor element, which can be disposed symmetrically or centeredly with respect to the permanent magnet, being used as the magnet sensor apparatus.